royal_rebel_pediafandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Iamdaisy/Things to help with on this wiki!
Hi everyone. This blog will list things that users can help with on this wiki if you want to. I will monitor the list and try to keep it up to date, adding and taking things off as needed. Please help if and where you can, and just ask if you need any further help with the tasks. Thanks. ''' '''Also...and importantly...if you find anything that needs working on or, you think of a new page, please add it to the list and thanks! PLEASE KEEP ANY NEW PAGES IN THE SAME FORMAT/LAYOUT OF ANY EXISTING PAGES ON THE SAME THEME. i.e. all Gallery pages to have the same format as other Gallery pages. Things to do Webisode Pages ~ To keep uniformity with the transcripts, any websidoes that have Milton Grimm in, please change the transcript to show the name Milton Grimm not Headmaster Grimm. Thanks. Character Relationship Pages ~ Please change the edit lines on the pages either side of the Character names when you edit, from four '=' to three of '='. Thanks Gallery pages ~''for all characters''. Gallery Pages ~''Any new images for Gallery pages, fill those pages where more images are needed''. Gallery Pages ~ ensure all characters have gallery pages for all the chapters they appear in, i.e Rumpelstiltskin/Spring Unsprung Gallery. Merchandise Pages ~''Fill in sections requiring details on Merchandise pages following same format of existing Merchandise pages. (Please ask if you need further guidance.)'' Pages Under Construction ~''Please check out Category:Pages Under Construction and help out there.'' Thronecoming Festival Page ~ List treasures left for students on '''Thronecoming Festival' page.'' ~''Description section of Thronecoming Outfits for students.'' Legacy Day Page ~ Heirloom outfits of other characters, please take description from the webisodes as those already on the page are from the book descriptions. '''Dexter' and Daring's outfits, please use book descriptions.'' Lilly-Bo Peep Page ~ add details for her personality. Peter, son of The Hero of Haarlem page ~ personality info please. (I am not sure what to write!) JOB WELL DONE. Characters ~''A page for any other characters that do not have a page.'' Character's Stories page ~ please help where you can Pets ~''Any pets without pages.. Also, add any information that you may know, on the ''Pets pages where it states Details Coming Soon. Festival Pages ~ Organise the Festival pages so they flow better and have, as similar as possible, the same sections on each of them. New pages ~''for the following...(and please name them as what they are written as below , thanks!) There may not be much info and no images about the following subjects but fill the page as much as you can please!'' Thanks. *Miss Muffet *The Fairy Queen *Biggle Waggle *Yesterday Festival *Brutta Sister *Bella Sister *Old Man Winters *The Lost and Crowned Office *The Castleteria *The Grimmnasium *The Charmitorium *The Great Hall *Hall of Armor(Armour) *Sword Training Meadow *The Royal Common Room *The Commoner Common Room/Later The Rebel Common Room *The Treasury *The Mirror Lab *Biggle Waggle's Bog Templates required by Ivypan800 Hi Ivypan800 ... there are pages that still need templates ... these are what I have found! I do not know if you want every page to have a template but I will list those without, and leave the decision in your hands. Thanks. Spring Fair-est, Legacy Day, Wonderlandians uses the Character template so I figure you may want to change those ones. *Thronecoming Festival *Royals *Rebels *Roybels *Festivals at Ever After High *True Hearts Day THANKS EVERYONE! Category:Blog posts Category:Pages of Additional Interest Category:Pages Under Construction